ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Magma
are a catlike alien race from the planet Magma in Ultraman Leo. The Alien Magmas were a brutal alien race and the ones who were responsible for the destruction of Planet L77. Subtitles: *Alien Magma: *Alien Magma Trio: History Ultraman Leo First appearance The one Alien Magma that lead his twin Giras Brothers in destroying Planet L77 set his eyes on conquering the Earth. But Ultraseven who had returned as the protector of the planet stood in his way. Using his bodyguards Giras Brothers, Alien Magma I lead his trio and they brutalized Seven and soon the Ultra Warrior's leg was twisted by Black Giras, breaking it and creating a terrible fracture. At that moment, Ultraman Leo appeared to assist Seven, seeking revenge against the alien for his home's destruction by their hands. Even with the tides of battle in favor of Magma and the Giras Bros., Leo and Seven managed to hold off the trio. After being beaten down by Leo, Magma and the Giras Bros retreated for the time being. Sometime after Tokyo is flooded with tidal waves, the Giras Bros. were released again, this time to cause destruction in the flooded city. Ultraman Leo also returned, only to be beaten down by the two Giras Bros until the Magma Alien returned as well to assist them. With the help of Dan's Ultra Willpower, Leo managed to decapitate the Giras Bros's heads. With Magma being of little match to Leo's superior martial arts skills, Magma fled the scene, leaving Leo still bitter at the trouble they have caused. Trivia *Suit actor: Yoshihisa Urakami **During his fight with Ultraman Leo, the suit actor of Alien Magma face paint was washed away by the set for the ocean. *This Alien Magma possess a cloak compared to his later incarnations, thus given the designation . *Alien Magma and the Giras Brothers' fights with Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo were referenced by Ultraman Zero in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 14. Second appearance Sometime later, another Alien Magma, who is the younger brother of the original, appears, trying to court with a monster named Rolan until he was driven away by Gen (Ultraman Leo's human form). Later after Rolan had taken a human form and befriended several children by creating pinwheels from her feathers, Magma returned, destroying some of her pinwheels until he was chased off again by MAC. However as Rolan tried to return home, Magma attacked and became frustrated by her for not agreeing to marry him, so he then tries to kill her until Ultraman Leo arrived himself to protect the kind monster. Again, Alien Magma was overpowered by Leo's skills and met his end after being impaling through the heart with one of Rolan's pinwheels. Trivia *Alien Magma's face would change between his two appearances. His first (and currently ongoing) appearance, his mouth and eyes are actually the suit actor's own eyes and mouth, painted silver to match his head's appearance. For Magma's second appearance, he wears a mouthpiece that matches his head mold better. *The second Alien Magma is labeled as Alien Magma II by some magazines, however, he is officially still part of the first generation of Alien Magma. *Alien Magma's reappearance was due to the strong recommendation of the child actors from the Ultraman Leo series. *This Alien Magma's suit would be used to create Alien Babarue later on in the series. Andos Melos In Andro Melos, a trio of Alien Magma, known as the , were "Battle Aliens" from the Guar Army, the leader of the trio was a cyborg. The Magma aliens first appeared in Andro Melos episode 1 as the 3 appeared out of the fog and attacked Andro Wolf on Planet S46. The 3 completely dominated Andro Wolf as he was distracted by the Guar Army laughing at him. The Magma Trio stopped attacking the wounded warrior as Wolf was put unconscious by the Guar Army. The next episode the aliens appear again. As Andro Melos is exploring Planet Nattsu Alpha a Alien Magma hides behind some space rocks and tells the rest of the Magmas that an Andro warrior has arrived. As Andro Melos was completely oblivious the Magma Trio stealthy attacked the warrior. This fight continued onto the next episode as Melos is asked to help Andro Mars on fighting Dachimilan, Melos is still fighting the 3 aliens. Then the 3 say they where the ones that almost killed Andro Wolf so Melos becomes angry but he became trapped by the leader of the 3, Remodeled Alien Magma as Andro Melos was paralyzed! The next episode begins and Andro Melos broke out of the mace trap and used his Eye Slugger like weapons. The episode ends as Melos slices two Magma's maces presumming the end for the rein of the 3 alien Magmas. Trivia *In this series, it is established that there is more than one different design for Alien Magma's race, each with a different weapon of choice. The leader Magma is seen with white hair and red eyes with a dagger for a weapon. Another Magma in his normal colors is seen with a chained mace among the trio. *Magazines have labled the Magma leader as . Ultraman Mebius In this series, an Alien Magma is seen facing off against the Space Swordsman Zamsher on a meteor heading towards Earth. Even after a second Alien Magma comes to aid the first in battle, the two aliens were ultimately killed by Zamsher. Trivia *Voice actor: Tetsu Inada (Red and Blue haired) *The Second Alien Magma has a slightly different color scheme from the original Alien Magma. His hair is white, his eyes were red, and he possesses a hook appendage replacing his hand. The entire band is led by Magma Leader. *The Magma also stated that one of his brothers had invaded Earth before, a reference to the original Magma. *The Magmas were never intended to return in Mebius, but to show the power of Zamsher, he and Alien Valky were added by slightly modifying suits used in stage shows. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Magma reappeared as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babarue, Alien Nackle, and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order with Babarue first, followed by Magma, with a kick to the groin and then landing hard with a boom, Nackle and Dada. Trivia *Alien Magma is one of the aliens that makes up Beryudora's body in the movie. Ultraman Ginga In the side story "Friends Left Behind", Magma is stranded on Earth, in possession of the Zetton Spark Doll. Angered that no one paid attention to him and that he was always overlooked by Dark Lugiel, he vents his frustrations on Kenta and Chigusa and almost destroys the Earth with Zetton, but his plans are thwarted by the timely arrival of Ultraman Ginga. In the end he is reverted to Spark Doll form alongside Zetton as he and Zetton decided to became Ginga's pupil, which the Ultra agreed and fly away with them. Trivia *Suit actor: Koichi Toshima *In Ultraman Ginga, when Alien Magma was seen enlarged, the purse which was given to him by Alien Valky also enlarged and when being reduced to a Spark Doll, the purse was seen again, also shrunk in order to fit into his use. *Magma very briefly adopted a stray cat which he called Nekogiras, and the two sat around a fire, until the cat ran off, making Magma yell in anger, because he had been isolated by everyone. Its name is derived from the Giras Brothers. *Despite being "Lived" before Alien Icarus, he can be seen in Spark Doll form just before Dark Lugiel "Lived" Alien Icarus. **This could, however, be another Alien Magma that was also turned into a Spark Doll. Ultraman X Alien Magma appeared along with Alien Shaplay as mercenaries hired by Gina Spectre who swear their allegiance to as they join Gina in witnessing the arrival of her brother Mold Spectre from another dimension. Magma was soon tasked along with Shaplay to guard Ultraman Victory's host Shou as he was soon tied up and mouth guarded by Mold. While happily stating that they would take over the universe with the Guar Army, Shou escapes and uses his Victorian abilities to knock down the aliens. While looking for Shou, Magma and Shaplay came across Arisa and Asuna and fought them while Mold fought Ultraman X and had the upper hand. Magma then decided to change his size and joined Mold in fighting and defeating X until Shou reclaimed his Victory Lancer and fired an EX Red King bullet that distracted them long enough for everyone to escape. Magma, along with Shaplay, were soon whipped and scolded by Gina for letting Shou get away shortly before joining Mold in standing by for the Guar Army to arrive until Xio arrived and distracted them long enough for Ultramen X and Victory to arrive and Magma, along with Mold, fought them and Magma was losing with Victory launching three Victorium Slashes and blasts from his King Joe Launcher. Magma and Mold were confronted by Exceed X and Victory Knight who gained the upper hand over them thanks to the training the Ultra hosts did with each other. Magma was then distracted by the Knight Victorium Flash and then destroyed by the Knight Victorium Shoot. Trivia *Voice actor: Isamu Yusen *This is the first Alien Magma to utilize the same weapon on both arms. *His designation with the Guar Army is a reference to the Alien Magma Trio from the Andro Melos series. Ultraman Taiga An Alien Magma named Maguma appeared as a member of the Villain Guild. He first appeared trying to open up an important canister that Alien Rivers Kawazu was trying to protect. His efforts in trying to open it were met with interruption by Homare Souya who fought him over it. The two of them were evenly matched and during the fight, the canister opened up to reveal a baby Zandrias. Magma then took off with the baby and teleported away. When confronted by Kawazu and Hiroyuki Kudo, Magma threatened to feed the baby to its monster, Zegan until the mother Zandrias finally arrived and attacked Zegan. He then proceeded to let the two fight each other as part of an auction until Hellberus arrived and ruined it by killing Zegan and going after the mother Zandrias. Frustrated, Magma threw the baby aside and teleported away before he could be crushed by the mother Zandrias as she was falling thanks to an attack from Hellberus. Data - Second appearance= }} - Red= Alien Magma (Red eyes) }} :;Stats *Height: 1.9 ~ 57 m, 57 m (Andro Melos), 2 m (Taiga) *Weight: 75 kg ~ 22,000 t, 20,000 t (Andro Melos) *Magma Saber length: 25 m (large) :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Magma can fire a blue, missile-strength energy beam from his hands. * : Magma can fire a series of human-sized spears from his fingers. * : Magma is armed with a long Pata that he can use with vast skill. In Ultraman X he can wield two of these. ** : Energy beam fired from the Magma Saber. * : When needed, Magma can also transform his left hand into a hook. **Hook Launch: When needed, Magma can launch his hook at his foes. *Teleportation: Magma is capable of teleporting long distances at will. When he does so lightning will appear and engulf him. *Size Change: Alien Magma can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant. * : A chain that was used to restrain Astra on his left thigh. This chain is strong, so much so that it even blocked Ultraman King's own ESP powers to shatter it, forcing Astra to wear it for the remainder of his life. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Alien Magma rushes and rapidly attacks with the Magma Saber. * : * : A tag-team attack with Zamsher. Both rushes towards the opponent and lays a single slash before drawing their swords back, leaving the opponent with a huge damage. * : ::;Ultraman Ginga *Human Disguise: Alien Magma can disguise as a human though his method was by fooling the person's eyesight into thinking that he is indeed a human. *Dark Dummy Spark: Magma has a Dark Dummy Spark. **DarkLive: Magma can use his Dark Dummy Spark to DarkLive. **Dark Dummy Spark Endowment: Bestowed by Dark Lugiel, Alien Magma can give any individual a Dark Dummy Spark by corrupting their heart. Magma 28238.jpg|Energy Beam Spears Magma.jpg|Arrow Ray Alien Magma Magma Saber.png|Magma Saber Magma Saber Beam.png|Saber Beam Magma hook launch.jpg|Hook Launch Alien Magma Teleportation.png|Teleportation Alien Magma Size Change.png|Size Change Alien Magma Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Alien Magma Dark Dummy Spark.png|Dark Dummy Spark Alien Magma Dark Live.png|DarkLive Alien Magma Dark Dummy Spark Bestow.png|Dark Dummy Spark Endowment - Cyborg= Alien Magma (cyborg) :;Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 25,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Magma Saber: Magma is armed with a very large sword-like blade that he can use with vast skill. - Magma Master= Magma Master Magna Original= |-| Upgrade= is a youngest member of the Rush Hunters in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. :;Powers and Weapons *Stinger Sabre: Magna can materialize his right hand into a sabre used for battle. **Force Sabre: Magna can unleash a slashing attack to destroy a target. *Extraordinary Jumper: Being a close combat-type warrior, Magna can jump in an incredible height. *Armor Strength: By unlocking his armor's true potential, Magna's combat skills can be upgraded. *Lightning Claw: Magna can materialize a giant claw blades in his combat. - Cyber= Cyber Magma :;Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 22,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 17/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Magma Saber: Magma is armed with a very large sword-like blade that he can use with vast skill. He can also fire missile-strength energy blasts from it. *Hook: When needed, Magma can also transform his left hand into a hook. }} Spark Doll Alien Magma's Spark Doll was DarkLived by Dark Lugiel before his defeat. He DarkLived his Zetton Spark Doll and battled against the original Ultraman, Tiga, and Ginga in episode 35 of New Ultraman Retsuden. However, he was outmatched by Ginga and was reverted back into a Spark Doll. Afterwards, he requested to be Ginga's pupil and was accepted. Other Media Ultra Zone Alien Magma appears alongside Alien Babarue in an episode of Ultra Zone. Magma is working as a waiter, and serves various customers. Ultraman Galaxy Alien Magma reappeared in the puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a R (Rare) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Magma. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier An Alien Magma named will be a main charecter of Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier along with Baltan Battler・Barel and Guts Gunner Garm. Red King Hunting & Neronga Hunting Alien Mefilas, Djent, sent the Rush Hunters alien team, Baltan Battler・Barel, Guts Gunnner Garm and the rookie Magma Master Magna to hunt the kaiju as sport. Garm first used his cross-shaped laser cannon to topple down a stalagmite to stop it. Later Magna use this as an opening to strike Red King but failed. Red King chased them as Barel splits into three in order to evade the monster's boulder and later use his Shurikens to strike the Plasma shards on it's back. However, still not enough, he uses the monster's stupidity by baiting himself in order for Red King to chase him as it bashes through some stalagmites, destroying all shards on his back. But a single Plasma Soul shard appeared in it's mouth. Magna use this as an opportunity to engage the Force Sabre attack but before he can take the action, Garm already snipped the Plasma Soul shard in it's mouth. Later, he and his teammates hunt Neronga by using himself as a lightning rod to prevent the monster from feeding lightnings again and Garm snipped the whole Plasma Soul shards from it. After the adventures they had, they went back to Hunter Station. Antlar Hunting After he and his friends' another successful hunt on Eleking, Djent reflashes back on their hunt against Antlar where the team found themselves in a difficulty to destroy it. As Magna being the only one left unharmed, he decided to take on Antlar himself but before he can charge, the Dada Team hunters arrived to destroy Antlar. Dino-Tank Hunting While hunting Dinosaur Tank Mark II, Magna and his team realized they were the last one standing. After Magna baited the monster to his team, Barel trapped the monster by creating illusions of himself, giving the rest of them to attack all of its Plasma Shards but as one shard remained, Barel attacked it, causing Dinosaur Tank to lose control, fell in a cliff and exploded. Verokron Hunting During the Rush Hunter's hunt on Verokron, the monsters easily overpowered them with endless barrage of warheads. When one of the missile about to hit Magna, suddenly his armor shines and he unintentionally threw the missile in front of him to Verokron. Magna surprised of his new power and his teammates tried to hold off Verokron's missile while Magna reactivated his inner power again as he jumped and backfired one of Verokron's missile back to the monster's mouth, successfully killing it in one blow. Their victory were celebrated by spectators at the Hunters Station with Djent congratulated them. However, the ceremony stopped in the halfway with the awakening of Plasma Killersaurus, a legendary Plasma monster. Super Earth Gomora Hunting Magna and his teammates later sent to kill Super Earth Gomora. With the combined strategic of sleeping gas traps and their attacks, they managed to win but they found out that their points had been stolen by Jailbreak Hunters, a group of illegitimate hunter team that gain points by stealing from another team. As they about to battle, Alien Mefilas Sickle appeared and apprehended them by imprison them in cards, though he did gave back their points. Gandar Hunting After flashing back to their last hunt and their encounter with the Jailbreak Hunters and Mefilas Sickle, they witnessed Gandar rising out of the snow on a cliff on a snowy planet, but before they could get started, Chibu Loader Strong rose out of the snow and struck the shards on Gandar's left shoulder with his Breaker Strong before he was struck by Gandar's Cold Blow. Battler and Magna then distracted Gandar before Garm fired his Gatling Gun at Gandar's torso before Gandar disappeared into the snow again. The monster then reappeared and fired his Cold Blow at Magna, who after dodging it, launched his Lightning Claw with Battler's Lightning Boomerang at the monster but it dodged their attacks yet again but hiding in the snow. Gandar reappeared behind Garm and fired his Cold Blow at him but Battler saved him before Gandar can land a hit on him. As the three went to higher ground to discuss a new strategy, Chibu Loader contacted them and offered and alliance with them. Later, Garm managed to find Chibu Loader's Exosuit and planted a self-destruct mechanism inside while Magna and Battler went off to keep Gandar distracted by drawing it's fire and launching boomerangs at him. Just as Gandar was about to catch Magna, Garm launched Chibu Loader's Exosuit and when it reached Gandar, it self-destructed and left Gandar in a dirt hole where he can't hide. The three destroyed the Plasma Shards on his shoulders with Garm's Gatling Gun, Battler's Cyclone Saucer, and finally with Magna's Lightning Claw. It tried to fly away, but it the lost of his Plasma Shards left him too tired and soon he collapsed. Merchandise 185px-Alien Magma Spark.jpg|Alien Magma Spark Doll 185px-Astra6.jpg|Alien Magma vs. Leo and Astra 127px-MagmaMasterMagna.jpg|Magma Master Magna card Tamashii_Ultra-Act_Alien_Magma_Image.300.jpg|Ultra-Act Alien Magma mDYpxJcrVVt63R_6GplYMOA.jpg magma_re_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Alien Magma Hyper Hobby Magma.jpeg|The Hyper Hobby Brother Red. Additional Trivia *There has been a total of 8 different designs for the Alien Magma that have appeared in live action visual media. *As stated in Andro Melos, the Magma has a very complex organization known as the Magma Saber Band, consisting of Brother Blue (original), Brother Red (red eyes, white hair, and pink mouth part), Custom Magma (seen in Andro Melos photo (center)), and Magma Leader, a comics only appearance. *Alien Magma bear a slight resemblance to Shocker Combat Men of the Kamen Rider franchise. *In a recent Ultraman Geed stage show, where UltraSeven appears to help Geed with the aid of Miclas and other capsule kaiju, Alien Magma refers to them as Pokemon before being scolded by everyone present. id:Alien Magma ja:マグマ星人 Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:100 Monster Army Category:First Kaiju Category:Guar Army Members Category:Kaiju Busters Kaiju